Betrayal and Redemption
by Rena Vortex
Summary: Draco Malfoy was framed for a crime she did not commit and no one believes her. As punishment, she was banished by the wizardmot and forced to live as a muggle. 10 years later it is revealed that it was voldemot's plan to frame her in order to break Harry. Now that she is back, Harry wants to be with her but she doesn't. she comes back with a surprise. Harry/Draco, Fem Draco, preg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Betrayal and Redemption**_

** This is my first fan fiction that I will be publishing. To be honest, I have started on so many of them, but am never able to finish the second chapter because I don't know where to go with it. And to be honest, this story was inspired by a harry potter fan fiction stories; ****Betrayal of the Raven**** by: **_**Miss Lesley**_**. You should check it out, it's great! Warning, my writing might suck, but hope it will get better as it goes along. **

INTRO

After Harry helped Draco avoid having to do the mission the dark lord sent her to do, they started dating. Draco would teach harry how to avoid and reflect dark curses and harry became her new home. Lucius wasn't happy that Draco had betrayed the dark lord; in fact, he was disappointed in her; the fact that she didn't stay with them when they were so close to winning the war. Draco wasn't an ordinary witch, she was the legendary Malfoy white witch, said to be one of the most powerful witches in the world. Lucius knew for sure it was her, only a female born from the Malfoy line could be one.

The last female Malfoy to be born into the family was 2000 years ago, Elizabeth Malfoy, and she was known as the dark witch, a wicked woman who destroyed the 1st magical government for revenge on the man that betrayed her, killing millions of innocent witched and wizards of all ages. She had no remorse for what she did; she was a one man army against the whole magical government. They even had to use elves, goblins, giants, centaurs and other magical creatures to beat her. In the end she was filled with darkness and hatred and became an out of control witch, salvation and redemption were no longer an option. In the end she was killed. Every born Malfoy witch was a white witch at the beginning, but when they enter the dark, there is no way out.

Ever since Draco's birth, Lucius wanted to keep it a secret. Every time there were suspicions that a female Malfoy was to be born the ministry of magic would intervene and terminate any Malfoy pregnancy in question in order to prevent a similar incident that took place 2000 years ago. Everyone in the magical world knew about the story and had believed that the Malfoys were cured and couldn't produce a female heir, so no one cared anymore. It was believed to be a fairy tale, a story created to scare the other wizards for the gain of power.

Lucius had been happy when he had found out that his wife was pregnant, but the moment he found out that the child was to be a boy, he became troubled. It wasn't because she was a girl; it was because this meant that his first child was going to be murdered and not allowed to live. So he decided to lie to everyone and raise his daughter as a boy for her own safety, naming her Draco instead of a girl name. as far as Draco knew, the prophecy was just a childish story, and her cross dressing was because she had thought that her father wanted a male heir, so she left it as that and continue to live as a boy.

Lucius was disappointed in her because she went to the side that would most likely kill her if they found out her secret. He already knew that harry potter knew the truth, but that was because he knew they were dating. Potter had kept it a secret because Draco had asked him too, she was not ready to tell anyone the truth yet, even when many have already started to accept her. Harry was proud of her, and her change in mind to do the right thing. Lucius was happy that in all this time, Draco had found someone who loved her for who she was and not for what she was, a Malfoy. He was still concern for her safety. To him, Draco came first that the lark lord, not even he knew the Malfoy secret.

Draco was beginning a new life, and he knew he had to respect her wish even thought it hurt him a great deal. He couldn't bring himself to think that one day he was going to fight against his baby girl. These were the time when he hated Potter the most, but he knew it didn't matter because it was his daughter who chooses that path to be with their love one. He remembered when Narcissa had to choose to fallow him or stay in the light side. Narcissa knew that staying by his side meant danger and she didn't care; so how could he stop Draco from doing what they also had done at that age. He just hoped that potter could protect her for the rest of her life, and then maybe he wouldn't be so worried.

HOW WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER? JUST TO SAY. THIS IS LITERALLY MY FIRST PUBLISHED WORK, EVERYTHING ELSE IS ON MY COMPUTER BUT EVERYTHING ELSE SUCKS BECAUSE IT WAS JUST FOR ME SO I DIDN'T PUT MUCH EFFORT IN IT. YOU CAN LEAVE ME A COMMENT OR SUGGESTIONS, I DON'T MIND. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINS, PLEASE FELL FREE TO TELL ME, AND I'LL TRY TO FIX IT OR JUST GIVE IT A SERIOUS THOUGHT AT. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

s/2388416/1/Growing-Pains

How did things turn out so bad for her. Draco Malfoy was sitting in a cell in the ministry of magic waiting for a stupid trial for a crime she did not commit. It had been two weeks since her arrest, and she was desperate to get out. Every day she would look out the bars and patiently wait for Harry to come and rescue her from this hell hole. They have been dating for a few months when Draco helped Harry save Sirius from Voldemot when he attacked the ministry of magic.

That day before Voldemot was fighting with Dumbledore, Draco was the one to save him as she was the one who had sent word to Dumbledore of what was going on. Thanks to Draco, the DA was able to escape from umbrage while keeping her identity a secret. Later on Dumbledore revealed to the golden trio that Draco has been a spy for the light side and has reported what her father and snake face's plans were. But not even Dumbledore knew her true gender. After that, Draco had accidently admitted her feelings for harry when Harry overheard her conversation with Blaise and Pansy.

Later that day, Harry decided to confront Draco and ask "him" directly about the confession. He decided to surprise Draco in the prefect's bathroom before he bath, but when he got there he got one hell of a surprise. Draco was naked siting ant the edge of the tub but that wasn't what surprised Harry. What Harry say was a full fledge women with Draco's face on it. As soon as Draco realized that harry was in the bathroom and saw her, she screamed at the top of her longs. It was a loud girlish shriek.

Draco had been embarrassed to show her face to Harry. She begged Harry not to tell anyone because it was a Malfoy secret. After the discovery, Draco and Harry spent much time together and harry became overly protective of her. He didn't let anyone bully her when the Slytherin found out she was a traitor. Harry became her hero once more and Draco didn't complain. As time when on, they both realized that they had feelings for each other and decided to start dating.

Their relationship had progressed so great that they actually made love. Draco had lost her virginity to Harry. The last time they were together was in the beginning of November; two weeks later, she found out she was pregnant.

Draco remembered clearly the day she had found out about her pregnancy. She had seen Harry in the morning. Harry told her he was not going to be there until the next day because he was going to go on a mission for the order. Draco had understood and wished him good luck. That was the last time she saw him. After lunch, she was tripped by another slytherin. She had twisted her ankle. Blaise and Pansy had helped her get to the medical wing, much to her struggle.

After spending time there the med-witch, pronfey, confirmed that Draco was pregnant. Pronfey had always known that Draco was a girl, since she was the one to help the girl with her monthly women needs.

Draco had forced the med-witch not to tell anyone until Harry found out about the baby. Draco planned on telling Harry the very next day after their last class of the day (potions), when Harry would be more relaxed.

That night, Draco sneaked out of the castle and went to the Malfoy manor to see her mother and tell her of the news. Draco wanted her parents to know that they were going to be grandparents. She wanted to know if she could trust them as her parents and won't sell her out to their lord.

To Draco's surprised, they took it quite well. Narcissa had cried tears of joy while Lucius was in shock. He couldn't believe that the "boy who lived" had knocked up his precious baby girl. He was angry at Harry for touching his little girl but gave in when he saw the happiness in Draco's eyes. He had never seen her so happy in all her life and decided in having Potter as part of the family. Draco made them vow that they won't say anything until Harry found out about the pregnancy.

That night Draco stayed in her old room and wrote the days content in her diary. Yes, Draco Malfoy had a diary. Well, she preferred to call it a journal because it sounded manlier. Draco decided that as soon as the sun rises, she would operate back to the castle.

As soon as morning came, she said her goodbyes to her parents and went to school where Pansy and Blaise were waiting for her to go to class.

As the day went on, she didn't see harry at all. Draco became extremely worried and just as she was going to step inside the potion class, four Aurors came so stand in front of her, blocking her way to the class. The leader told Draco that she was under arrest for attempted murder on Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and Ronald Weasly.

Draco only had a few seconds to register what was said to her. She was shocked that someone would make such accusations against her when everyone knew that she was friends with all the victims, more than friends with one of the victims. As they dragged her away from her friends, she still wasn't able to understand what was going on.

When she was taken to the ministry, and was read the accusations to her once more, she laughed. She had given up so much and now this happened; surely if she wanted to kill someone she would have definitely succeeded but she didn't kill anyone.

She was placed in a depressing and dull cell. Every time someone came near, they would ignore her. Draco decided to ask the guards for Harry's condition as she thought that if she was in jail it had to be because the injuries were severe. She became desperate and begged to the guard to tell her about Harry' condition.

Draco wanted to know, she had planned that when Harry got her out of jail she would tell him about her pregnancy. And if Harry was in a real bad condition she wanted Harry to know that he was going to be a father so he should live for the sake of their small family. Draco knew that Harry had always wanted a family, knowing about the pregnancy would surely bring his spirit back.

When no one told her she became out of control, but all that changed when Angela DeWolf came to see her as her lawyer. Angela was nice and she believed in Draco's innocence. She was a gossiper and had rotted for the young couple to get together even before they were 15. Angela told Draco how no one, not even Harry, believed in her innocence.

Instead, the requested that Draco be put under the harshest and cruelest punishment; upon hearing this, Draco's heart broke into millions of pieces. Angela did all she could to try and save her from the dementors kiss but failed. As a last resort, Angela proposed that instead of the dementers kiss, she should be exiled since Azkaban was full of criminals and Draco wasn't one. Angela argued that it was an attempted murder not a real murder so she shouldn't be sentence for an actual crime.

Angela knew that if Draco stayed in the wizard world she would be in danger, so she suggested the exile so she could have time in order to gather evidence of her innocence. This would be the only way to keep her safe and alive with her child. Yes, one look at Draco and Angela knew that she was pregnant. Of course Draco didn't know that she knew. Angela decided that if Draco didn't want to share that, then there must be a reason for it and decided not to push though.

Right know the most important thing to Angela was to make sure Draco wouldn't get the kiss, because it was game over for her and her child. Right now their safety came first.

Draco had already been found "guilty", all was left was her sentence. When she was brought in front of the court to hear what the ministry had agreed on she could see all those who she thought were her allies and friends look at her with hatred in their eyes. Apparently everyone had bought that she had betrayed Harry.

Draco felt like she was going to cry, 'stupid pregnant hormones'. She put on the Malfoy mask and shed no tear. Instead, she put on a hard face, even thought she was scared in the inside.

Draco wasn't scared for her safety but rather for her child's safety. When she realized that everyone she loved betrayed her, she wanted to die and receive the kiss at that moment. If it wasn't for Angela who slapped her and got her back to her senses she didn't knew what would have happened to her.

_**As Angela finished telling Draco that everyone was against her, Draco started to cry uncontrollably. She said she preferred to die than to live with such pain. She had given up everything she had just to be betrayed in the cruelest way.**_

_**Angela couldn't take it, she got up and bitch slap Draco across her wet face and told he "are you giving up already? I though you wanted this baby. If you want this child than don't give up because if you die so does your child. Draco don't give up, I promise I will find evidence of your innocence but don't give up on your life or it will be for nothing"**_

"_**But what do I have left, even if my name is to be cleared I have nowhere to go. I can't go back to the manor because that would in danger my parent" Draco was crying and clenching her pants.**_

"_**What about mister potter, I'm sure once he finds out the truth he would want to get you back"**_

"_**No, I don't want that. He didn't believe in me and I don't want to be with someone who has hurt me so bad to be near me. He is the one that betrayed me!" 'he would most likely hurt my child just as he has hurt me, I don't want him to betray my child like he betrayed me, I won't let "it"' get hurt by Harry or anyone!' thought Draco. **_

"_**Then don't give up, I'll find a way for you not to get the kiss, even if that means exile. Right know that seems to be the best option. I'll get evidence of your innocence while you're gone and clear your name. After it's done, you are welcome to stay and live with me. It's rather lonely at my house."**_

"Exile and have her wand snapped, you are never to come back" this was the sentence that Draco received. Draco could see the disappointed faces of the Weasly and Harry, as they had wished for a mush severe punishment. But they still seemed to celebrate at the thought of never seeing the traitors face again.

Watching their reactions made Draco sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe that she had once given up her family and put them in danger for the sake of them. As the trial ended, she was escorted by two aurors at each of her side to the muggle world. As she walked the halls she saw Harry who walked towards her and stopped right before her.

"I'm glad that you got what you deserve. Honestly, I wanted something worst but at long as I don't get to see your ugly face, I'm content." Harry said with in a low tone, clearly there was hatred in his voice.

When harry walked up to her, Draco wished that maybe he came to her to lend his support to her, but as soon as the hateful words came out of his mouth, she stopped her hopeful thoughts. Of course he would come to say cruel words to her; this was what it was all about

"Draco, I actually loved you, I trusted you. I would have given you anything you wanted. Loving you has been the biggest mistake of my life." Harry stopped and took a breath before continuing, looking straight into Draco's eyes. "I don't love you anymore. In fact, I despise you with everything I have. And I'm happy to say that you haven't broken me, I'm dating Ginny now, and you are now part of one of my horrible mistakes. To me, you are dead so don't expect me to ever think of you. You aren't even worth my time." as soon as he saw the girl flinch, he smirked and turned around and walked towards his friends.

As soon as he reached his new girlfriend he graved her and kissed her in front of his ex.

Draco couldn't take it anymore; the words that Harry spoke were like daggers in her heart. She was shocked to hear those hateful words towards her, which seem to be a reaction Potter was waiting before he smirked and walked away. As she watched go farther away from her she felt like giving in and run into his arms that once hold her with so much love and delinquently. She didn't want to hear those words from his mouth that once spoke the love he had had for her.

Just as she took one step towards the direction that Potter left, she stopped. Harry had graved Ginny and kissed her with such passion, making sure that Draco could see the kiss clearly. It took Draco a few seconds to regain her composure and put the mask back on her face that had fallen at some point without her knowledge.

Tearing her view from her once lover, she continued to walk until she was long way away from those traitors. Angela was there waiting for her so say her goodbyes.

"Draco, I've talked to your parents and they gave me this" Angela handed Draco an invisible pouch. "They said that it contains money that has been put in your bank since you were born. There is enough money to help you have a great start for a couple of years. They said that they love you and hope that you will be fine." Angela went closer to Draco and embraced her in a tight hug, and whispered in her ear to make sure the Aurors wouldn't hear. "They also said that to stay safe and take good care of yourself since it's not just your life anymore. Good luck and have hope my brave dragon."

Draco looked up to see Angela's warm and encouraging smile. Really, Draco wished she had had an older sister like Angela. To her, Angela was her sister. They separated and the Aurors took her out into the muggle world and left her by a telephone post in the middle of the night.

To be continued…

Please update soon, its killing me. The story I live the most is "Betrayal of the Raven". It's brilliant! I check for updates on this story every day. Please update soon, I want to know how it ends. Even if it is a story of 100 chapters, ten or five, I don't really care I'll read them all. I written a story inspired by this one, it is similar but not the same. I made changes. When you didn't update my imagination ran wild and I came up with some things so that is why I started the story. But


	3. Chapter 3

Come A Little Closer - Cage the Elephant (lyrics) watch?v=ALrnmLtKtHI

Tegan and Sara- Closer lyrics watch?v=QbFMqaUbDSI

Chapter 3

After the trial and sentence, Draco was thrown into the England muggle world in the middle of the night. It had been a long night.

The aurors weren't the best part; as soon as she stepped out of the wizard world she was slammed against the nearest wall and threatens to never go back. She was told that next time they saw her she would die for being a traitor and hurting the wizard world's only hope.

After letting her go, Draco gasped. She was trying to look at the man in front of her with hatred that when he let go she realized that he was choking her. It seems that since the man couldn't get the reaction he wanted out of the "boy", he let go. Draco watched as they left her in the dark before spiting in her face and calling her "the worst kind of scum".

It had been five hours since then, and Draco was still in the same stop she was left. In the beginning, she just stared at the wall for hours, she then cried for what seemed like eternity. After she had no more tears the shed, she decided to get up and leave. The sun was raising and it would not be wise to have people find where she was. The muggles might start asking questions.

As she walked, she realized that for the first time she was on her own. There was no one that would help her or who she could rely on. No one left that care for her or to someone she could talk to. For the first time, she had nothing. She had nowhere to go and nowhere to return to. No one was waiting for her and at that thought broke her heart.

Even if no one wanted her at least her child would want her. At that thought, made her smile. She wasn't completely alone. She had something to live for, a reason to live. Someone depended on her, and needed her to survive (literally).

As soon as she was far enough, she realized that this was her chance to make a life for herself. Since young she was to be someone else because she was a malfoy. She had to be a prestigious malfoy heir, the perfect son. Ironically, in order to be the malfoy heir she had have been born male but still her father wanted to keep her as his only malfoy sole heir. He was determined to defy all malfoy traditions in order to make her happy.

Thinking of her dad made her smile even more. That man had done anything to please her, he bought her whatever she wanted. But Draco knew why he did it. It was because he felt guilty for making her suffer when he forced her to act like a boy. She was raised as a boy and she knew very well that any female born into the malfoy family was killed the moment they entered the world. He had lied to everyone in order to keep her safe and what he did was an unforgivable crime in the magical world.

As she thought of her dad she realized that her child will not know the warmth of having a father. How it feels being protected and lived. She now had to be the mother and father of her child and just that thought made her nervous of what it is to come. She had complete fate that one day Angela will be able to clear her name, but not soon, that she was sure about. It was going to take years for her to come back to her parents; years until her child meet their grandparents. And with this thought in her head, she began walking forward towards her new life while looking forward for the future.

Hey guys, I thought that from now on I will be focusing more on harries life. I will be jumping years too. I just thought that it would be more interesting if we don't know anything of her life was during the next years. It is much more interesting like that and I think you will enjoy it more when you look forward to it. Sorry Harry fans, but I am going to make Harry's life a living hell for betraying Draco, although, that was kind of my fault when I think about it. No matter, he still deserves it!

See you next time


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I skipped 10 years, but there is a reason for that. I really didn't want to talk about how Draco lived for those years. Well I do, but not now. I want to reveal things little by little through flashbacks, because that makes it more thrilling and irritating at the same time.

Chapter 4

It has been ten years since Draco had been exiled from the magical world. Ten long years of suffering on Harry's part. Harry had believed that once Draco was gone, he would be able to start a new life and be happy with Ginny, but that didn't go as he expected it. After Draco was gone, Harry and Ginny had been dating for two years, then they married for three years but the relationship ended when Ginny cheated on him with Dean Tomas, her ex boyfriend.

Ginny had told harry that their marriage had not gone anywhere. She wanted kids but he wasn't there with her at home. In fact, he was rarely at home, he spends most of his time working and then went out to drink and came home around 3 o'clock every morning. Ginny would always lecture him about it, but Harry learned to ignore it. When Ginny no longer told him anything, he was happy; but then he found his wife snogging his friend behind his back. He demanded to have a divorce for cheating on him, for being betrayed once more. Ginny complied with no problem. Ginny knew that deep down, Harry was still in love with Draco, and that Harry had used her in order to forger the git; but that didn't happen. Ginny had hoped that one day harry would be hers, but that also didn't happen. Ginny had no problem screaming this to Harry's face. Harry of course, didn't listen.

After his failed marriage, he began dating once more. He had dated about eleven more girls; each which he found a flaw to. They weren't blond enough, not pale enough, and not short enough; all in all, they were just not Draco. Most of the girls he broke up with were because they kept a secret from him, he considered it to be an act of betrayal on their part. After nine years, Harry realized that as much as he hated to admit it, he was still in love with the git.

All that year he had decided to drown his new found realization with work, because last time he did it with alcohol, let's just say it went really bad. Which brings us to the current situation; the ministry of magic was about to name 28 year old Elena Turrell as the new and youngest minister of magic. She was more qualifying that anyone in the ministry. She was fair in her judgments, and wasn't corrupt. She was beautiful and smart. She had cracked some of the most complicated cases without a sweat. She did her research well and made sure to have complete evidence when she put someone to Askaban. She didn't want to do the mistake that was done 26 years ago, when Sirius Black was put in there for lack of investigation and evidence.

Harry was happy that for once, someone who was actually qualifies and good would be the new minister of magic. He was having a good day, something that he hadn't had in a long time. Of course, just like good things that came his way had to come to an end when he saw Angela, Draco's lawyer come up and talk to Elena. This really pissed off Harry. Even after ten years, Angela was still trying to prove Draco's supposed innocence. They were having a civil conversation, Angela explaining how her last case was a success. Elena seemed to enjoy it, she missed being able to snoop around to get information so an innocent person could be saved. Even if Elena was 28 years old, she looked very young. She was married and had two sons, she wanted at least one girl so her daughter could follow her footsteps (to her husband's relief) they didn't have one, (marlin knows how her husband take a mini Elena, he loves her and all but she is a handful and two would be a disaster) she was content with her small little family.

Angela was also married, but she had one son and two twin girls, much to her pleasure. Her husband had supported her in her obsession in finding proof of Draco's innocence. He even went out and question people if it help his wife. He was really put to work during Angela's two pregnancies. Poor bugger, she sent him out for information and then asked him to home back home soon enough because she had a craving. The man had no time to sleep. From one place to the other, he had to go in order to make his wife happy.

Harry was always in a bad mood when he saw Angela. He wished for her to stop searching for what he also craved. But he knows the truth. That day while he was being tortured by three future death eaters, Draco was one of them. He saw her and as much as he wished it was not true, his eyes didn't lie. He knew that there was no poly juice involved. Every time he saw Angela, those same wounds would open again.

When Harry walked towards the two ladies, he heard Angela speaking about a close case she had. She went on explaining how there were no real evidence to "condemn" her client. Angela went on and explained how she just knew he client was innocent but in ten years she wasn't able to find enough evidence to find her innocence. At this, Harry noticed Elena's interest on the case, and he seemed to get mad.

As the two women walked away he cursed Draco for ruining his day. He knew for sure that the case they were discussing was Draco's closed case. That was the only closed case Angela had.

The next day, when Harry went to Elena's office, he found Angela there with her discussing about opening up a case and helping out to find evidence.

"What! You are going to open up a case for a criminal. Draco committed the crime, that was proved years ago." Harry stormed into the office and slammed his fist on top of Elena's desk.

Elena looked at Harry with a smile on her face. "I was not present on the trial so I don't know if what you say is true. Ten years ago I was very interested in this case but didn't have the chance to participate. If what you say is true, you should have no problem my investigation taking place. If Draco truly is guilty than you can be assured that the sentence will continue, I am but a fair women. But if there is someone that believes in their innocence then it is my job to bring it to light. Angela and Draco's parents still do believe in his innocence and I must put an end to their confusion. I think it is about time they find truth, no? As I said, if you are sure of his guiltiness, then you don't have to worry; just stay out of my way. Now Mister Potter, what I decide to do in my free time is up to me and not you, so if I want to do this I will, do you understand!" Elena was now raging with fire, Harry could see that. How could Potter come and tell her what to do.

Deciding that is was impossible to reason with the women, he turned around and made his leave. Only when he was half way out the door did he speak his final words to the older women in an emotionless tone. "Do what you like, but remember, this case was solved long ago. No matter how much we all wish it were not true, that's not the reality. You're just wasting your time" and with that, Harry disappeared from their sights.

"Well that went better than I thought it would have" Angela Kidd. "What do you mean?" Elena asked with an arched eyebrow towards Angela, curiosity written all over her face. "Well, before Potter would have gone on a rampage if anyone just brought up Draco malfoy, he seems to be able to control his emotions. I just hope he gets better at it for when he meets Draco face to face, of course that is until we prof her innocence." Angela explained. At this, Elena's eyes shoot wide open; there was something in what Angela just said that caught her attention. She was sure that Angela didn't realize it herself.

Elena had been watching Angela carefully; it was always so interesting how Angela described Draco malfoy. With today, some of her suspicion was confirmed. One of the reasons why Elena was so interested was because she knew that Angela was hiding something, something that Angela was not allowed to disclosure for the contract between client and lawyer.

Elena was no stupid women, in fact, she was very intelligent. She made Hermione Weasley seem like a two year old compared to her. It didn't go unnoticed by Elena that Angela referred to Draco as a "her". Every time they spoke about the young malfoy heir, Angela was always careful enough not to indicate a gender when speaking about Draco. In fact, Angela never used words like he, "he" when speaking about Draco. Angela would simple call Draco as, well Draco. Conversations would seem odd. Things were now getting interesting for her, and she was now looking forward to revealing the whole truth.

Well, that is it for this chapter. After this, the investigation will commence and many things will be revealed. Hope you like it, because my brain wants to die. I have a hard time putting what is in my head onto paper, so let's see how it goes. I have many notes in my notebook, full of ideas I want to try.

I would like to say thanks to all the reviews I received. When I was reading them, I went back to my story and did find things missing which is weird because what I was missing was one of the first things I had decided on.

Ok, well here is a little explanation. There is a certain Malfoy spell, a lot like the glamor spell. What is does is that it give Draco the appearance of a boy, but if you touch her, let's just say you can feel the difference But that is ok, I was planning on making a chapter were Harry or Draco remembering how Harry found out the truth about her gender, the spell included. Like I said in the first chapter, blood female Malfoysare killed before and when they are born. I also noticed that no one really does touch Malfoy in the books, not even his friends.

Also, I wanted Harry to seem like an idiot. Like Sakura Lisel, there were no reasons for him to believe it was her. I think that is going to make the revelation much better and Harry would feel worse.

I plan on making this story very long, so there will be many chapters. Thank you for reading, I appreciate the reviews, I really do, considering this is my first story. I appreciate all types of a reviews.


End file.
